Wildkin
The wildkin are serene, powerful creatures, thought by the night elves to have been created by the moon goddess Elune. They resemble cross between a bear and a horned owl, which explains both their wisdom and ferocity. They acts as a powerful force for good and a staunch ally of the night elves. While good-tempered and wise, the wildkin fights fiercely against evildoers, especially undead and the forces of the Burning Legion. These feathered creatures go by many names - moonkin, owlbear, and owlkin. These gentle giants possess a natural, druidic energy similar to that of the night elves. These bird-faced humanoids are considered an abomination by most, but actually find favor with night elves. The wildkin have long been considered a sacred animal by the night elves and the tauren. The priests of Elune see the wildkin as imbued with the spirit and strength of the Moon Goddess, and the druids see them as guardians and protectors of nature. History Some night elf scholars claim that wildkin are the creation of Elune, that she created them to guard all of her sacred places. They claim that Elune created the first wildkin in the early days of the world to serve as guardians to Cenarius. During the time of the Third War, besides regular wildkin, enraged and berserk wildkins could also be found in the wilds. This were stronger and more resilient versions of the regular wildkin. Lately, adventurers traveling through the Hinterlands report strange wildkin attacks. The wildkin seem confused, even maddened, and attack relentlessly and randomly. Over time, many wildkin seem to have either forgotten their sacred charge, or lost the site they were trying to guard and now roam across both continents. These are usually refered to as "owlbears". Even though the wildkin were once numerous in Darkshore, such are their ties to the land that the Shattering that devastated Darkshore also decimated their numbers. Several enraged wildkin spirits started roaming parts of Darkshore after this. The wildkin Aroom was the last of his tribe and a powerful elder with a strong connection to Elune. He lived at the Moontouched Den. Ecology Description Wildkin resemble a cross between an owl and a bear, hence the name of the related breed, owlbears. They stand upright at about 10 to 12 feet tall, and their body is covered in hairy feathers, usually brown or white. Their arms have a wing-like shape that end in clawed talons, and their heads have a beak and antlers. These odd creatures also emit a distinctive sound when riled, sounding like a combination of growl and screech. Wildkin feathers are very highly prized in certain circles for their rare magical properties. Wildkin mate for life and bear fuzzy gray cubs that do not develop their claws and brilliant plumage until 2 or 3 years of age. Night elves consider the shimmering pelts and golden eyes of the wildkin to be beautiful. Full-grown wildkin exceed 10 feet in height and weigh between 1,000 and 3,000 pounds, and sometimes even more. Culture Languages Most wildkin do not speak, but they understand Darnassian. Some particular wildkin, namely the ones that acted as Watchers at the time of the Third War, seemed to be capable of speech. They prefer the serenity of nature and stay away from populated areas, frequenting the Barrens or the glades of Mount Hyjal. Combat Most wildkin treat peaceful travelers with respect, sometimes coming to their aid or assisting lost visitors out of their forests. Wildkin are slow to anger, but they fight fiercely and relentlessly when roused. They ferociously attack hostile creatures on sight. They have a particular hatred of all undead and minions of the Burning Legion. The great beasts slash with their claws and stab with their beak in combat. A badly injured wildkin may retreat and pursue enemies later, once it heals. Heroes who encounter wildkin either come away speaking of their incredible gentleness or their tremendous ferocity. Breeds Besides the regular wildkin, there are other breeds that can be found throughout Azeroth. Sometimes the word "wildkin" is used to refer to all of these breeds. *Owlbear *Owlbeast *Owlkin *Moonkin Trivia (None) Category:Races Category:Magical Beasts Category:Humanoids Category:Creatures